


sensitive

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: "Sumi's pretty sensitive, huh…"
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> *covers face with hands* tmw your first fic of the new year is smut

"Sumi's pretty sensitive, huh…"

Kazunari is only somewhat surprised; stuff like this is new to Misumi, after all. _Still,_ he thinks, as he draws little circles on Misumi's thighs with his thumbs, _I'm amazed he's so worked up with just this._

Misumi squirms a bit on the bed, then bends his head forward to blink at him. "Is that okay?"

Kazu smiles at him, thumbs still tracing along Misumi's skin. "Of course it's okay, Sumi!" _It's more than okay, if I'm being honest with myself._ "Just let me know if anything I do is too much, okay?"

Misumi smiles back, face flushed a pretty pink. "Okay!"

He lets his head fall back again, and Kazunari takes a few moments just to admire him. He's surprisingly slim, considering his strength, but unlike Kazunari's smooth figure, Misumi's is all hard muscle and tiny divots, and skin stretched taut over the sharp angle of his hips. His thighs are strong and defined, and Kazunari takes an absurd amount of pleasure in sliding them farther apart, Misumi completely pliant under him.

Kazunari shuffles closer to the edge of the bed. _My knees are going to ache after this,_ he briefly thinks, then leans in to replace his thumbs with his lips.

The touch is feather-light, but Misumi whimpers anyway, and Kazunari finds himself smiling against his skin. He hums in response, then spreads his fingers along Misumi's hips, holding Misumi steady while he continues to kiss the insides of his thighs.

Kazunari's face warms as Misumi's breathing grows heavier, and by the time Kazunari slides his hand closer to Misumi's cock, Misumi's exhales are practically whines.

"Sumi?" Kazunari murmurs, fleetingly shocked by the sheer amount of _want_ in his own voice. "Can I touch you?"

Misumi's stomach flexes under his hand. "Yeah," he breathes, and Kazunari's heart stutters in his chest.

He wraps his hand loosely around Misumi without much thought, his grip momentarily tightening when Misumi jumps, his whole body twitching on the bed. "Sumi?" he prompts, moving his hand away. "Are you okay?"

"Mm," Misumi answers shakily.

"Can I come on the bed?"

Misumi hums again, then shuffles back on the bed until there's enough room for Kazunari to kneel in front of him. Kazunari quickly does so, letting his hands settle once more against Misumi's hips. "Can I touch you again?"

Misumi nods. "Yeah," he repeats, just as breathy, so Kazunari tries gripping him loosely once more. Misumi shivers underneath his touch, legs briefly squirming next to him. Kazu waits for him to relax again before starting to stroke him slowly, grip still loose around him.

Misumi shivers again, followed by a string of little whimpers that sharply remind Kazunari about his own arousal. He tightens his grip slightly, then starts stroking faster as Misumi's whimpers grow louder, gradually becoming interspersed with little moans, pitched high and needy and _oh my god, I can't do this, he's too cute, he's going to kill me._

With one last whine, Misumi comes underneath him, his entire body tensing with the force of it. Kazunari strokes him through it, his other hand steady on his thigh, thumb idly swiping against his skin.

After Misumi's body has relaxed once more against the sheets, Kazunari grabs a wet towel to clean up the mess on his chest and stomach. Misumi trembles at the contact, and Kazunari is once again amazed by him.

"Sumi really is sensitive, isn't he?"

Misumi grins at him, the playful curl of his lips colored with both exhaustion and satisfaction. _I did that,_ Kazunari thinks. _Me. I did._ Misumi chuckles, interrupting his thoughts. "Kazu seemed to like that, though~"

Kazunari's face quickly heats up. _He noticed? Oh my god, he totally did._ "Ehe," he eventually replies, "Sumi did look and sound very cute…"

Misumi's face turns a pretty pink once more, and Kazunari's cock takes the chance to remind him that _yes, he's still hard,_ and _no, it doesn't matter that Misumi being innocently cute shouldn't turn him on._

Kazunari sucks in a breath. _Sumi,_ he thinks, _you really are going to be the death of me, aren't you?_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter: @jea9yj](https://twitter.com/jea9yj)


End file.
